morning dew
by InuKags ULTIMATE FAN
Summary: swept away by a stanger only to be killed? who know what will happen to kagome read and find out...
1. swept away

My name is Kagome Higurashi...I am a normal teenage girl until one morning when I awoke and my world had turned around...I awoke to see that i was in the middle of a forest and with nothing but my blanket wrapped around me.

My legs were cold and my feet felt the damp floor beneath me as I rose to stand. The day looked clam as i heard the trickle of water from each leaf. But all of a sudden a voice came from out of nowhere... " so women your awake i see" said the voice. I was shocked and confused at what i had heard but the voice said no more to me as I walked down the path..hours later I found myself getting tired so I decided to stop at the village near by but only to notice that the voice had come once again... " women come to me hear my words your not that stupid are you?" Said the voice... at that moment I froze only to be lifted into the cold morning air.

Hanging in the air in noticed that the person calling me was this man that had carried me away... so i asked, "what is your name and what do you want with me?"...he said nothing and kept leaping from tree to tree with a single bound from each foot... faster and faster we went until i was thrown to the floor.. "uh...ouch what was that for" kagome yelped " that was for being wrapped in that damb blanket, you know it was hard to carry you like that" the voice said... " and you still didn't answer my question?... who are you?" kagome said in a shy voice... " oh me I'm inuyasha" he said... "oh inuyasha nice to meet you!" "Why did you through me to the floor?" kagome said in anger... i stood up only to be locked in a passionate kiss from the man who was standing before me... "mmmm..." she said with a whimper...

The kiss went on like what seemed for hours until i pushed him away. " what are you doing?, why did you kiss me?" kagome said as she back away. "well uhhh I don't really know why I did it" Inuyasha said looking confused. They sat there for a while wondering about the kiss but nothing came to mind, finally kagome spoke out. " Inuyasha your a nice guy but after kidnapping me i don't think that I would just jump to the i dea of kissing you and if you didn't notice i'm completely naked under here" kagome said tring not to laugh.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked toward kagome looking at her with his big golden-yellow orbs. "Inuyasha is something wrong with you?" kagome said starting to become frightened. "kagome" inuyasha said as he came closer " I don't know how to say this but..." Then a loud boom came from the forest behind the cave... "oh my goodness what was that?" yelled kagome as frightened as she was ... "It was nothing kagome" said inuyasha with a calming voice...he soothed her with his voice as it traveled around her body with a type of rythem about it. kagome arose and stood before him (completely naked lol) she reached out a hand and he took it. They sat there togeather looking at the sunset as it hit the beautiful screen of forest that surrounded them.

Inuyasha got up to see that kagome was asleep and it was hard for him to move so they slept there the night and when morning hit he would have his way with her. Morning hit kagome with a warm summer glow as she awoke from her wonderful dreams. "good morning kagome" said Inuyasha as he set up a fire. "why are you setting up a fire inuyasha ?" kagome looked at inuyasha with a confused face... "ummm just incase you were cold or something" he said as his face turned a deep red. kagome giggled at the sight of him and fell over laughing. "whats so funny?" inuyasha asked her. "oh nothing" kagome said with one last giggle. they sat there again with not one word said until kagome inched closer to inuyasha.

He breathed in her scent as he watched her sitting against him. he took her hand and set it on his knee. she noticed what he was doing and pulled him into a passionate kiss... "what was that for?" said inuyasha looking at her. "well i noticed something while i was sleeping inuyasha" said kagome. "and what would that be?" inuyasha said still looking confused and unpatient. " I noticed that maybe you and I were ment to be togeather or atleast be freinds" kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes. they sat there in as passionate kiss. inuyash thought to himself "i wonder if she really does love me as I have always loved her"?


	2. loving embrase

Inuyasha broke from the kiss and stared deeply into kagomes eyes they stared at eachother until inuyasha made his move. he put his hand under kagomes chin and brang her into another kiss while he ripped the blanket off that had surrounded her perfect body. her breasts bounced free from the hold of the blanket as inuyasha began to suck on the right breast. kagome moaned in pleasure from inuyasha soft and loving embrase. kagome stopped him "why are you doing this?" she asked but hoping he wouldn't stop.

"because I love you kagome can't you see that?" inuyasha said and continued on sucking on her breasts as he fingered her tigh pussy. kagome moaned in pleasure as he fingered her faster. as kagome came he licked the juices off of his fingers and them licked his lips. "wow kagome your the best at that" inuyasha said witha smile on his face. "thanks" kagome said as she reached for his string on his pants. she pulled the string and the pants fell to the floor showing his giant member she gasped in wow at what he was hiding from her this whole time. the night dragged on as the moans and screams could be heard from the village below.

"well they must be having fun" said sango from inside the hut. "yes indeed the are" said miroku with a girn on his face... "SLAP" sango hit miroku as he fell to the floor..."you pervert" sango said while trying not to laugh. "well what I said was true sango you didn't have to hit me like that" said miroku trying to sit back on his butt. "I know but you make it sound so nasty" she said with her hand in a fist...They sat there in the hut listening to the sounds that Inuyasha and kagome made all night long...Morning rose to the hut as the sun shone through the grass screen that miroku had placed on the empty door.

"Where are they" said sango looking worried "don't worry my dear sango they are just fine especially with Inuyasha there" miroku said. sango turned to him and looked at him with one of the scarriest stares he had ever recieved. "eep" miroku said while trying to stay calm. Inuyasha and kagome arose in the cave to fine eacother completely naked infront of eacother. inuyasha stared at kagome and wondered what they had done all last night to him was a blur. kagome looked up and saw him staring at her with a wierd look on his face only to realize what they had done last night. "kagome what happened?" said inuyasha yawning. "well you don't remember last night, how you told me that I was going to be your mat and all that other stuff you said" kagome said looking at him. "oh ya i remember now, that was a wonderful night we had wasn't it..." inuyasha said looking into his mates eyes. "yes inuyasha nd now we can be togeather forever" sid kagome giving inuyasha a hug... "yes now we are togeather forever" inuyasha said...

They walked back to the hut and found miroku and sango staring at them with a very disturbed look on each of their faces... "what happened to you two last night we were worried sick about you" said shippo jumping into kagomes arms..."oh nothing shippo were fine" said kagome kissing inuyasha... sango and miroku understood but shippo was in aww when he saw inuyasha and kagome kiss... "eww grosse you to like eacother now?" said shippo with a laugh. "ya whats the big problem kid?" said inuyasha witha very angry face. "calm down inuyasha he was just kidding around with you" said kagome trying to console him so that he wouldn't kill shippo. "well we better get going now" said miroku as her arose from the ground and help sango up..."yes your right miroku lets go then" said kagome as thet headed out the hut door... They headed toward the path that would lead them on the rest of their journey...inuyasha and kagome were happily togeather and they set on their way to find the rest of the jewel...

Ok I know its only 2 chapters long but I think its really good anyway review it for me nd tell me if its better...Love you all read and review thx > virus-devil


End file.
